the_surgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Surge
The Surge is an action RPG set in a world ravaged by war and global warming. The game offers a hardcore experience, with a focus on challenging, visceral melee combat. It features fresh fighting, looting and crafting mechanics, alongside a unique character progression system. Fitted with an exo-suit and cybernetic implants, players harness super-human strength to survive the CREO complex, a mega-corporation that set out to save the world. Players enhance exo-suits with near-endless combinations of armor and weapons, each with their own move sets as they slice their way through steel and flesh to loot, craft, and improve their rig. Salvage weapons and modular armour by using the dynamic targeting system to attack and dismember limbs individually. From lighting rigs to heavy lifters, security armor to advanced, secretive technology - players can mix and match equipment to suit their playstyle and overcome the adversarial and environmental challenges that plague the malfunctioning complex. Take on huge, industrial bosses in a complex gone mad and discover the truth about CREO. Features Combat and targeting Combat is challenging and unforgiving. Players need to carefully study enemies, rather than blindly rushing and wildly swinging their weapon without focus. Thanks to the dynamic targeting system, players can aim at their opponents’ specific limbs to dismember them in order to loot or craft the attached equipment. Go for the easy kill by hitting unarmored limbs, or attempt to claim a piece of equipment from the enemy by targeting a specific area. Balancing need to survive against desire for new equipment is key to moving through the CREO complex. Exo-Rig and implants As an employee of CREO, players are fitted with an exo-suit intended for industrial work inside the CREO complex. This base rig can be enhanced with light, medium, or heavy attachments, allowing players to specialize into their chosen playstyle. Granted super-human strength, players are able to wield huge weapons and inflict massive damage onto enemies, as well as survive dangerous environmental hazards such as toxic spills. Alongside the exo-rig, players are fitted with a cognitive interface between their brain and the exo-suit, powering implants looted from enemies and the game world. The exo-suit has a limited power output, so balance the benefits and downsides of each implant against the power requirements of of upgrades and equipment. Getting stronger The further players delve into CREO and the longer they survive, the more tech scrap (XP) they’ll gain from defeating enemies and bosses. Die, and the metal scrap farmed to that point will be dropped where players fall. They'll will have to fight their way back to regain it or lose it forever. In operations, tech scrap can be used to either upgrade the exo-rig and increase its power-output (level), allowing players to use more and stronger implants, or used as base material to craft and upgrade armor and weapons. Players will also naturally increase their efficiency with the various weapon types by using them in combat. Over time, it will improve affinity with them, consequently increasing the amount of damage inflicted and letting players take on far more fearsome enemies and bosses. Looting and crafting Explore CREO’s many varied environments, both inside and out, and use implants to target specific enemy ligaments to gain crafting resources. Use these to improve equipment, upgrading weapons and armor throughout CREO’s scattered safe-rooms. Specialize to meet needs - from heavy armor attached to the exo-rig to staves, axes, and heavy-lifting equipment, use CREO’s cutting-edge industrial technology against the threats that lay ahead. Crafting materials are widespread at CREO. Pre-order bonus The pre-order bonus consists of the following: *Unique exoskeleton: The CREO PS01 Limited Rig *Mechanized Counterweight V.0.9 implant for physical damage boost injectable *Dowsing OS Proximity Sensor add-on implant to find secret implants Media Images TheSurge-01.jpg TheSurge-02.jpg Thesurge-03.jpg Thesurge-04.jpg TheSurge-05.jpg TheSurge-06.JPG TheSurge-07.JPG TheSurge-08.jpg TheSurge-09.jpg TheSurge-10.jpg Videos The_Surge_-_The_Good,_the_Bad,_and_the_Augmented_Teaser_Trailer The Surge - Bad day at the office The Surge - Stronger, Faster, Tougher The Surge - Target, Loot and Equip Trailer The Surge - Combat Trailer The Surge - Behind the Scenes External links *Dev Blog *Facebook page *Twitch Category:The Surge